112915- Recommendation From Above
timorousTraveler TT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 21:40 -- TT: say uh i know 7his is a weird 7hing 7o ask bu7 would you happen 7o know some7hing 7ha7 is sure 7o calm aaisha down? GG: So. She. Is. Awake. Now? TT: because some7hing bad nearly happened and you know her well. TT: er. yes. TT: i7 was no7 a plesan7 wake up. GG: I. Am. Sorry. That. I. Have. Not. Been. In. Contact. With. You. About. It.... GG: I. Had. Contacted. Mr. Moirai.... And. Yes. I. Know. What. Has. Happened. GG: At. Least. For. One. Part. Of. It. TT: i7s fine, i ge7 i7. eVeryones busy and eribus has been filling in... eVeryone apparen7ly. TT: well uh. aaisha is safe, so you don'7 haVe 7o worry abou7 7ha7 righ7 now. TT: a7 leas7 her waking self is. GG: Her. Dream. Self. Is. Still. In. Danger? TT: apparen7ly i7 go7 7ransfered oVer from 7he horror7errors 7o scarle7? GG: .... TT: which is bad. Very bad. bu7 probably s7ill no7 as bad as horror7error s7uff. GG: I. Would. Imagine. So.... TT: she's... no7 gonna recoVer from 7he horror 7error s7uff, probably. so yeah for once scarle7 is 7he be77er ou7come. GG: She. Will. Recover. In. Time.... She. Has. To.... TT: no7 men7ally. no7 comple7ely. TT: i mean respec7 where respec7 is due, aaisha is dang 7ough. TT: bu7 eVen if i wasn7 good a7 imagining 7ha7 sor7a s7uff 7he men7ioned... shes no7 alrigh7. GG: How. Bad? TT: "under cons7an7 agony for a 7housand sweeps" bad. GG: Yes. I. Know. That.... TT: i can7 eVen imagine a 7housand sweeps... GG: But.... How. Did. She. React. To. It.... GG: Neither. Can. I. TT: well. TT: er. TT: um. GG: Be. Direct. Mr. Heliux. TT: i7's kinda why i messaged you, in case you would haVe any ideas... TT: ehh... TT: eribus had 7o conVince her no7 7o jump from 7he gondola. TT: i mean i could probably haVe 7elepor7ed her 7o safe7y! i do haVe space powers! GG: .... TT: bu7. yeah. GG: She.... She. Would. Not.... I. Mean. She. Would.... But.... I.... TT: look. eribus and i are handling 7his well, all 7hings considered. shes unharmed. TT: ... 7he s7owaway joining us migh7 mess 7hings up, bu7 7ha7s ano7her issue. TT: do you know any7hing 7ha7 calms aaisha down? i don7 know her as well as you. TT: and i really, really, do no7 wan7 higherbloods dying around me. 7ha7 only means 7rouble. GG: Music.... Music. Will. Calm. Her.... You. Can. Try. Reassuring. Her. With. Stories. If. You. Know. Any.... Just.... Just. Be. There. For. Her.... GG: Both. Of. You.... Miss. Fenrix. As. Soon. As. She. Is. Able.... GG: You. All.... I.... TT: s7ories... music i already know giVen, bu7 s7ories... hm. TT: 7hanks. GG: I. Tried. Everything. I. Could. In. The. Sweeps. That. I. Knew. Her. To. Cheer. Her. Up.... GG: Just. Be. Loyal. To. Her.... GG: Do. What. You. Think. Is. Natural. GG: For. Me. It. Was. Sharing. Stories. That. I. Read.... TT: i can7 say i haVe any books on me, so making s7uff up will haVe 7o do. or maybe eribus has some7hing, i don7 know. TT: i... guess loyal7y really is an especially impor7an7 7hing for you seadwellers, huh GG: At. Least. For. Me.... TT: if so 7hen i am ou7righ7 7errified 7o haVe 7he purpleblood join us. GG: Do. Not. Let. Miss. Lorcan. Bully. Her. As. She. Is.... GG: Do. Not. Let. Her. Push. Her. Over. The. Edge.... TT: Lorcan is her name? huh. alrigh7. TT: 7wo lowerbloods pro7ec7ing 7he empress from a purpleblood. TT: wha7 can go wrong. TT: one o7her 7hing 7hough, uh TT: no7 naming names, bu7 apparen7ly some o7hers find 7ha7 weapon libby gaVe you 7o be absolu7ely 7errifying GG: Not. Really. The. Time. To. Go. Over. That. And. There. Are. Only. Two. Who. Would. Say. That. TT: fair, fair. i'll shu7 up. TT: and you can probably guess who 7old me 7hen. TT: ill be keeping an eye on aaisha for you. and, i know i7 probably won7 mean much, bu7 can i use you as a refrence agains7 lorcan? TT: like uh TT: "don7 go 7oo far or you'll haVe 7wo seadwellers and all 7heir friends af7er you" sor7a 7hing? GG: She. Does. Not. Care. Of. Castes. Higher. Than. Herself.... TT: i don7 know bo7h aaisha and i are kinda 7errified abou7 7his s7owaway TT: I... 7hough7 no7. dangi7. GG: Eribus. Feels. Like. He. Can. Handle. Miss. Lorcan. TT: oh yeah. TT: and i also said 7oday 7ha7 I feel like i can punch a horror 7error. TT: can i ac7ually? no. no i canno7. GG: Indeed. Not.... We. Can. Not. Fight. Them.... TT: i 7hink 7he same sor7a sen7imen7 goes for eribus and lorcan bu7 TT: i can7 speak for him TT: anyway. blah blah blah, i'll make sure aaisha doesn7 hur7 herself, yadayadayada, send libby my feelings for pu77ing 7he s7owaway wi7h us. GG: I. Will. Do. So... -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 22:07 -- Category:Serios Category:Heliux